terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Post Terra
The story about the future of planet Earth.. 1-33 - Early Age This was a time of adventuring, where humans were indisputably evil, and little advancement made. New members came and went, and it was a time of large epic plots. Play There were many players, and little Godmodding. Plots were set out by the moderation Story The story begins with Wa-Olo, Chackra, and Moleg meeting. They attack a human village, and manage to destroy it, helping out some nearby chimpanzees that were under attack. They soon recieve word that the elephant empire is expanding in power, so they go on a mission to rescue the slaves. As this is happening, a Nameless Elephant is wandering the plains. He has a mysterious past, and cannot talk. He goes towards the elephant mountain, but has communication issues with the guards. Far away, Wa-Olo is having strange visions. Wa-Olo and his companions arrive at the elephant mountain, and with the help of some anti-slavery females free many of the slaves. They are aided by Aro-Bado, an old otter who wants to use the mutants to defeat the humans. While rescuing the slaves, Wa-Olo has another vision, and realizes that in a past life he was human. The three companions go off to help the Splinter Tribe get started. Several months later, the Splinter Tribe has improved immensely. Bronze is becoming common, and Iron is actually available outside Elephant Mountain. Several females of the Splinter Tribe have already given birth, and life is generally good for the elephants and their guides, Wa-Olo, Moleg, and Chackra. A little while later, the mysterious elephant arrives at the Splinter, These three then recieve word from Shling-Olo, telling them to prepare the Splinter Tribe for war against the humans. The humans were united by a human named Hack, who was extremely good in combat skills. They had discovered the way into Gana-lum and the dolphin and otter lake, and were preparing to destroy all three of their enemies. Wa-Olo and his companions go to the gate of Gana-lum with the elephants to aid in the defense. While this all is happening, Aro-Bado managed to find a few mutants to help him raise a small army. These mutants, led by Aro and a mutant named Nugal, attack a village but are defeated. The few survivors, Aro, Nugal, a very strong mutant named Rockarm, and two others escape and rase a second army. They have a better strategy this time and manage to destroy the human village. This gives them guns and horses, and attracts many more mutants to their cause. Then, an Oheh-olo comes and informs them of the approaching battle. As the mutants want to fight humans, they agree to aid the three nations. While the Nameless elephant begins having dreams of his past and of the moon, Wa-Olo, still troubled by the revelations of his past life, has a dream/memory of a forest in the West. He tells his friends and then begins to prepare for the upcomming battle. Aro and the mutants arrive, and Shling-Olo hopes to one day replace the humans with mutants. Aro, in a genocidal rage, riles up the mutants, although the spirit of his elephant companion Nugma is warning him against it. Shling-Olo and even Nugal are worried at this behavior, but have a more important task to work for: the teaching of the parrots, a recently discovered sapient race. On the day of the battle, the enraged mutants charge foward to attack. Aro, seeing his mistake, leaves Nugal in charge and goes to an old human ruin. There he finds a bottle that contains a supervirus. After a great moral dilemma, he chooses not to use it and returns to the battle. Aro returned, and with the help of Nugal, got his vengance. When Wa-Olo and Bas'sas managed to kill Hack, and a giant rat-monster attacked, the forces of nature had victory. After the battle, Wa-Olo leads an adventure to find the forest in the west. Wa-Olo, Chackra, Rockarm, Moleg, the Nameless Elephant, and Bas'sas the parrot travel to the hidden forest, seeing many strange animals, evolved from rats, along the way. Bas'sas later had to leave the group for unknown reasons, and was never seen again. Eventually they reached the forest, and a battle begins with the Rat Monster Guardians. While Rockarm, Moleg, and Chackra fight the guardians, Wa-Olo finds a group of human children. When he decides to spare them, the temple appears. Wa-Olo returned to the others, and found that they had killed the rat monsters, along with a human named Trovare. The Group, as well as an Iche-iche, enter the temple, while Trovare flees. There they meet the Being, and then are teleported to Jiaggaus. The Nameless Elephant, as well as Chackra, choose to have replicas made of themselves to stay on Earth. 34-50 - Warring Age This saw near extinction to the old adventure genre, as huge armies fought. The newer mods were struggling to learn the ropes, and godmodding was high. On the plus side, humans went from being one-dimensional to being a detailed race. Play With two new mods and some newer members, this was a time of great challenge to the rules. There was a lot of Godmodding, and many members began to give up on the RP. Also, a great deal of army battles took place, and adventuring took place mostly at the begginning and the end. Towards the end, it was widely believed that the RP was ending, however, it was not so. Story A few years after the Great Battle, Linu the dolphin and the replica of Chackra discover the Meercats, who are led by Molk. Aro-Bado later arrives, meets his friend Linu, and coments on how technology and nature combined is the most beautiful. He then negociates a trade agreement. These little creatures help the races begin to advance again, and hopes rise for a new era of peace. Sadly, it will be not so. As these discoveries take place, the humans, led by Trovare, form a town that worships the Prophet Vines. This town, named Vine Town, comes into a conflist with Aro-Bado and the mutant village. They fight a battle which ends with an explosion that damages both sides. The humans launch another attack upon the Oheh-Olo, and destroy all above ground settlemends of the Chimps except for Nana-lum. A peace is then formed. During these battles, the humans were aided by male elephants they had freed from smaller outposts of the elephant empire. This results in the Elephant Empire declaring war ont he humans, and they begin to attack human villages until only Vine Town is left. However, Trovare launches a counterattack and manages to block the exit, trapping the Elephant Empire inside their own mountain. Nw at this time had began to expand somewhat uncontrollably, as most of the wildlife on the surface and in Gana-lum began to be turned by him. This caused Trovare to worry, especially when Nw touched his child. Although the child's death soon after was not due to Nw, Trovare went insane and violate the truce, even though he had just begun making peace with the mutants. As Trovare marched toward Nana-lum, the dolphins and otters were experiencing a famine due to a lack of fish. Linu and Chackra swam down to an old mural to see if there were other caverns. After fighting off some sharks, they read that there were many other water-filled caverns. The two convinced Molk, leader of the Meercats, to help them tunnel to the other lake. When they reached it, they found that it was just as big as the main lake, and full of fish. As they rejoiced over the end fo the famine, Molk wandered into a small side tunnel and encoundered a giant bug. The Human army tried to burn the forest, but the Iche-iche managed to put the flames out with the help of some giant rat monsters. Nw then assimilated the human army. Trovare fled back to Vine Town, where he gathered the remnants of the nuclear bomb, still dangerous enough to destroy most of the free world. However, when Aro-Bado and the mutants, as well as Linu the dolphin, all joined Nw at once, Nw got the power to stop the nuclear blast before it destroyed anyone other thant Trovare. Nw then healed the world. 51-66 Discovery Age This period saw many more adventures, more experienced members, and a revival of older human traditions. Play The two new moderators, as well as more experienced non-moderator users, resulted in most of this period being fairly stable and rule-following, very similar to the original RP. Towards the end, caught up in their advancements, the two human-controlling players began going to ridiculous advancements, but this was easily retconned away as a vision of Nw's. Story A year after the conclusion of the Warring Age, the brief peace still exists; however, a horrible drought threatens to destroy the civilizations. Nw, weakened from his massive expenditure of energy to stop the war, and weakend by the drought weakenin all life, is unable to help. Although technically Madre, mother of infant Trovare II, is the leader of the humans, the real power is in the hands of Guerra, Trovare II's godfather and a good friend of Madre's. Nw has not yet totally assimilated the minds of the mutants, after establishing the basic connection, he is slowly assimilating their minds to stop their hate from taking over him, and he is slowly assimilating other mutants as well. This act starts with desperate humans attacking the mutants, who, not fully assimilated, fight back in several small skirmishes/tricks. Guerra attempted to find ways to break the mutants away from Nw, but failed. Eventually, this conflict ends with Nw assorbing the mutants all the way, and the drought being so horrible that the humans cannot continue the war. Eventually, Kicho, an Iche-Iche who works for Nw, but is not part of him, leads a small group of Iche-Iche to the otters and dolphins, because Linu & her family, the only dolphins that wanted to be assimilated, contacted them, informing them that Nw believe that there could be other caverns underground. Kicho, the Iche-Iche, Molk and some other meercats, and the replica Chackra the otter, go to find more water. The Adventurers through the tunnels encounter many large bugs, but Kicho figures out how to stop them. They reach a broken-down, nuclear reactor, which they determine was mutating the bugs to make them huge. Chackra recognizes the danger and gets them to leave the area before the radiation damages them. They then encounter the ruins of a subway, but not knowing what it is, they leave through more tunnels. Eventually, Kicho, Chackra, Molk, and the meercats manage to find a cave with water in it, however, large amounts of gigantic crustaceans attack them. Luckily, Guerra and several human warriors who had been exploring the cave arrived and manage to fight off the giant crustaceans. Together, the two groups manage to stop the flow of water and flood the cavern. This results in a new river forming above ground, and a new alliance forming between the humans and the other nations. Empowered by the alliance, the Allied nations began exploring the many underground domes, with the humans finding a North-American ecosystem one with beavers, and Kicho's Parrot friend Ma'lan discovering an Australia themed one. Meanwhile, a strange human named Marius, who knows of reading, Christianity, and ancient Rome, meets Guerra. However, the new water causes Nw to begin to expand again, and soon his growth is uncontrollable, even by him. He cleans out Southern Europe, and transports all who do not want to be assimilated there (except for Guerra, who commits suicide). Madre's new assistant, Vela, converts many of the humans to Mariunism, or Marius's version of Christianity. The survivors try to make a new civilization, but fail due to wolf attacks, and enmity between the Elephant Empire and Splinter Tribe, when Nw recieves a disturbing vision about a potential future. Nw decides to transport all who do not want to be assimilated to a stasis dimension until he can give them a new world. Vela, Marius, and the Humans; Molk and the Meercats; Ma'lan and half the parrots; a third of the otters; both groups of Elephants; and the dolphins choose to go into stasis. Chackra and two thirds of the otters; half the parrots; and Kicho and the Iche-Iche all choose to stay and join Nw. 67-86 - Shattered Age The survivors having fled to Tuska, this was a time of many discoveries, but less godmodding due to there only being three members, all experienced. Least active time, only 3 active members. 87-109 - Glory Age This was a time of great victories against evil, of rebuilding. The humans and elephants crushed their enemies, the otters perfected their minds, Nw rose in power, the parrot religion changed. More members. 110- 154 - Dark Age Not in the sense that this was a bad time for the RP, just that the inhabitants faced many trials. The otters had a great crisis, while the humans and elephants had to deal with iron becoming rarer than gold. Meanwhile, the peace is breaking... Category:Post-Terra Category:Roleplays